


有本事就来追我

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: “这是个挑战吗？”他礼貌地问道，然后从她身边擦身掠过。
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	有本事就来追我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661) by [orual_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orual_dreaming/pseuds/orual_dreaming). 



他在半空中抓住她的扫帚尾巴，突然的力道使她开始打转，但是金妮只是抓着扫帚，哈哈大笑，直到她重获控制，用力将她的扫帚翻转过来，足以使他差点掉下去。

“你得做得更好才行。”她揶揄道，绕着他飞了一圈，然后又回到了他身边。

“这是个挑战吗？”他礼貌地问道，然后从她身边擦身掠过。

“也许吧。”她又笑了起来，接着不由自主地发出一声尖叫，这一次，他让她的屁股彻底离开了扫帚；她松开了手，身体顺着扫帚滑了下去，直到她突然意识到自己落在他的扫帚上，这才又笑了起来。

她的扫帚傻乎乎地在他们周围晃来晃去。

“喂！”她有些恼火地抱怨道，但仍然笑着用小拳头捶打他的胸口，逼得他只得采取防护措施——突然加速，她只好停下手来，抓住他的肩膀，否则她就会摔下去。“塞德里克！”她抗议道，正要去打他，脸上却露出了惊讶的表情，塞德里克立刻慢慢停了下来。他悬停在空中，伸手牢牢搂住了她的腰。

“你还好吗？”他立刻问道。

金妮隔着校服感觉到他手心的温暖，渐渐透过衣服，沾染了她的皮肤，她静止不动了。她的笑声逐渐停了下来，她向后靠向他的手，发现他正在看她。她点了点头。“嗯，当然。”

塞德里克看起来松了一口气，然后笑了。“你总有一天会成为魁地奇冠军，金妮·韦斯莱。我真不敢相信你的哥哥们从来不让你玩。”

“我们都知道我的哥哥们可以很白痴，”她明智地告诉他，她不愿打断此刻包围他们的宁静，但是她更不愿意放弃嘲笑哥哥们的机会，她还小的时候，他们就责怪她偷偷练习飞行。而且……她不太确定她和塞德里克此刻算不算暧昧，虽然她觉得像极了，和这个男孩一起骑在他的扫帚上——

塞德里克的膝盖与她轻轻相碰，灰眼睛紧紧盯着她，好像在寻找什么信号。金妮又看了看周围，一边寻找她的扫帚（它悬在他们正下方，不过比他们离地面近多了），一边整理思绪，接着，她迎着他的目光，更加放松地靠在他的手上，对他露出了笑容。他笑着对她点了点头，她想，他更像在对他自己点头，这时，他伸出另一只手，不是那只搂着她后背的手，拨开从她的发辫中散落的几缕头发，用指关节摩挲着她的颧骨。金妮仰起脸，迎着他的触碰，大胆地轻声说：“你愿意的话，可以吻我。”

塞德里克低声笑了起来。“听起来像个真正的格兰芬多。”

“这是当然。”她厚脸皮地表示同意，不过她的声音不如她希望的那么坚定。他用双手捧住她的脸时，所有与她声音有关的念头都消失了，他的手指抚摸着她的脖子，伸进她的头发，捧着她的耳后，塞德里克·迪戈里在吻她——吻她，他在吻她，在半空中，在他的扫帚上，在甚至没人知道她在学习的飞行课上，梅林啊，但是这种感觉真好。

这还意味着，他完全放弃了对扫帚的控制，不知过了多久，她从他怀里挣脱出来，毫无预兆地落到了飘在下方的她自己的扫帚上。

“有本事来追我啊！”被吻得满脸通红的金妮笑着说，然后沿着森林边界迅速飞走了。

塞德里克咧嘴笑了，认为这个挑战他可以接受。

**「完」**


End file.
